HalloweeNite
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Una hermana complaciente, un atractivo pelilargo, y un hombre de hojalata que anhela mas que un corazón, es lo que trae la noche de Halloween. ¡Un ItaSakuSasu muy peculiar!


**Naruto y personajes propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**Autora: Evangeline . siK**

**One-shot**

.

.

.

**Hallowee**_**Nite**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Octubre 31, llega esa fecha donde todos lo niños, adolescentes, incluso adultos, dejan de lado su vida rutinaria y a veces aburrida, para dar paso a sus anhelos y sueños…descubrimos con pesar, que la única manera en la que podemos mostrarnos como realmente somos, es cuando estamos bajo la protección de una mascara._

.

.

.

.

_Última vez_

Recostada sobre su amplia cama, suspiraba una chica pelirosa, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, ocultando sus irises verdes. Estaba profundamente relajada, aprovechaba la paz temporal que habitaba su hogar, cuando su pequeño consanguíneo no estaba en casa.

De repente, un sorpresivo ruido la sacó de su paraíso. La puerta de la entrada era azotada fuertemente, por el que supo, era un torbellino de cabello rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! –gritaba la voz molesta del niño de ojos azules.

Naruto, su tierno y a la vez fastidioso hermano menor. Se paró como resorte y corrió a la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde, antes de colocar el seguro e impedirle que se escabullera en su habitación, el niño había entrado a toda velocidad, derrapando con el tapete al costado de su cama y cayendo de rodillas expulsando una sonora carcajada.

No es que no lo quisiera, la verdad siendo honestos, adoraba a ese hiperactivo saco de huesos. Pero sabía muy bien lo que le pediría, y no quería tener que negarse, aunque no es como si pudiera hacerlo, sus padres al ver que ella no tenía un solo plan para esa noche, la obligarían.

El rubio la contempló con carita suplicante, cada año era lo mismo, él la atravesaba con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado y ella cedía, pero este año no, esta vez se resistiría, ¡era una adolescente por todos los santos!, no podía seguir a merced de aquel chantajista.

-No Naruto –se negó antes de que el pequeño abriera la boca.

-Sakura-chan, por favor… -chilló con los ojos aguados.

-No –volvió a negar decidida.

-Por favor –gimoteó arrastrándose de rodillas hasta sus pies.

-¡Dije que no! –gritó molesta.

El pequeñito se sobresaltó asustado, luego la miró triste y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Al ver que le había roto el corazón a su único hermano, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Se agachó y comenzó a retirar delicadamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Naruto, no quise gritarte. Esta bien –suspiró con pesar- te llevaré a pedir dulces, pero este será el último año, ¿entendido? –le advirtió seria.

Si como no, el último año, eso venía advirtiéndole al menos desde que tenía uso de razón, era la quinta vez que mencionaba ese ultimátum.

Naruto comenzó a saltar alegre, mostrándose milagrosamente recuperado de su decepción, ya que ni rastro de llanto le quedaba.

-Este año será el Mago de Oz –le platicó emocionado.

Si, por eso precisamente odiaba llevar a Naruto a pedir Halloween, el niño siempre escogía los disfraces, claro que en él se veían bien, pero en ella, sería un verdadero tormento.

-Yuju, que emoción –levantó su brazo desganadamente. El pequeño no distinguió su sarcasmo y salió apresurado gritándole a su madre.

-¡Mami, mami, Sakura-chan aceptó llevarnos a mi y a Sasuke a pedir dulces, y esta emocionada por su disfraz! –gritaba eufórico.

Momento, ¿Cómo que llevarlo a él y a Sasuke?, ¿acaso ese niño pelinegro iría con ellos?, se dirigió rápidamente a preguntarle a su progenitora sus dudas. Ese tal Sasuke era un pequeño bastante extraño, por no decir que la intimidaba, a sus escasos ocho años ya la acosaba. Bueno, tampoco es que le mandara notas pervertidas o algo así, más bien la veía como a su amor platónico, ya que cada vez que se lo encontraba jugando con Naruto, el azabache le sonreía emocionado y se sonrojaba. Si, sin duda la atemorizaba, sus bellos ojitos negros contemplándola de arriba abajo siempre, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras llegaba hasta donde la peliroja de su madre escuchaba atenta al rubio.

-Nadie me dijo que además de Naruto, también tendría que llevar a Sasuke –se quejó llamando la atención de Kushina.

-Oh hija, Sasuke es el mejor amiguito de tu hermano, obvio querrán ir juntos –restó importancia a la queja de su primogénita.

-Mn, y ¿Por qué a él no lo llevan sus hermanos?, ¿tiene dos no?

-Mn, no lo sé, Sakura, deja de quejarte tanto, sabes que para ellos es algo muy especial este día, se buena y complácelos, ¿quieres? –sonrió amigable.

-Mn, ya que.

-No se preocupen, tendré sus disfraces listos para antes de las 7, así podrán irse temprano.

Así que ya tenía todo listo, como se notaba que su madre sabía muy bien que terminaría accediendo ante el rubio. Resopló cansada y se retiró a dormir un poco, necesitaría de todas sus energías para tolerar a los dos infantes.

.

.

.

.

_Momento familiar_

El infierno, sin duda murió mientras dormía y cayó en el infierno. No dejaba de repasar con ojos críticos su ridícula imagen, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele a su madre aquel disfraz para ella?, preferiría mil veces ser la bruja mala del Oeste.

-Dorothy –se tomó las pequeñas coletas con frustración-, ¿es enserio madre? –giró a la peliroja que la veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te ves…simplemente perfecta hija –se acercó a ella con un estuche de maquillaje en las manos –solo los chapetes y estarás lista –comentó pasándole pintura roja por las mejillas.

-Wow Sakura-chan, serás la envidia de todas –llegaba el rubio con su disfraz de león, se veía adorable con su mameluco color mostaza de terciopelo, y esa melena de rizos dorados hecha con estambre.

-Si, ya lo creo –respondió abatida mientras su madre terminaba de pintarrajearle el rostro.

-¿Llego a tiempo? –se escuchó la voz despreocupada de Minato.

El hombre de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules se abrió paso en la recamara y sonrió tiernamente, a la vez que dejaba un paquete sobre la cama.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –cargó en sus brazos al pequeño.

-Soy el león miedoso papi –soltó Naruto entusiasmado.

-Oh, y aquí esta Dorothy, mn, no, pero algo falta, ¿Qué será? –lanzó la pregunta al aire.

La pelirosa se sintió aun mas abochornada, tenía sobre ella la mirada escrutadora tanto de su padre y madre como de su hermano.

-¡Los zapatos!, no son rojos –atinó el rubio león.

-Cierto, pero no hay de que preocuparse, es una enorme coincidencia que justo hoy haya pasado por la zapatería y encontrara… -se quedó callado provocando mas suspenso a la carita expectante del menor- ¡esto! –sacó del paquete un par de zapatillas cubiertas con lentejuelas rojas.

-¡Oh Dios, llévame contigo! –proclamó estampando su palma en su frente.

Cada 31 de Octubre era el mismo teatro, recordaba como el año pasado su bello padre había salvado el día al haber casualmente llegado con las orejas de Fiona que le faltaban a su disfraz.

-Júntense, quiero un recuerdo que dure toda la vida –ordenó la feliz madre sacando la cámara del buró-. Digan ¡queso gruyere!

-¡Queso gruyere! –gritó el rubio entre risas, mientras la oji verde hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por sonreír.

.

.

.

.

_Vergüenza _

Se sentía observada, la casa de los Uchiha quedaba a 5 cuadras de la suya, así que fácilmente llegarían caminando, por lo que Minato se negó a llevarlos. Las personas la veían disimuladamente, había varias madres acompañando a sus pequeños retoños, ¿Por qué Kushina no era como ellas y hacía lo mismo?, pensó enfadada.

-Ya casi llegamos Sakura-chan –anunció el león que llevaba de la mano.

Ella no conocía muy bien la dirección del pelinegro, por eso Naruto era el guía.

-Es ahí –señaló una casa con un amplio jardín frontal.

Lucía bastante grande, un poco más que la suya. Fachada blanca, de dos pisos. No tenía ningún adorno propio de la festividad, como la suya, que estaba llena de calabazas hechas por su padre y por su hermano.

Al acercarse a la puerta distinguieron una música ruidosa, parecía que había una fiesta, eso preocupó mas a la pelirosa, no solo se humillaría frente al vecindario, sino también ante las personas que estaban en aquella reunión, suspiró resignada.

Tocó el timbre esperando que nadie saliera, para su mala suerte, no tardaron mucho en abrirle. Un joven de cabello negro y corto, de bellos ojos oscuros, la contempló de pies a cabeza, se pasó la mano por el mentón y sonrió falsamente.

-Lo siento, pero no celebramos el Holloween –habló cortes antes de querer cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera! –la detuvo con el pie.

No tenía idea que uno de los hermanos de Sasuke le fuera a resultar familiar, el chico que le abrió iba a la misma preparatoria que ella, solo que en diferente curso, por eso solo conocía su rostro y no su nombre.

-Soy Sakura Namikaze, venimos por Sasuke, lo llevaré a él y a mi hermanito a pedir dulces –aclaró nada cordial.

Lo que menos esperaba era tener que estar dando explicaciones, se suponía que ella solo iba a llevar a los pequeños a gritar como locos por las calles mientras les daban golosinas.

-Oh, vaya que te esmeras –abrió de par en par- pasen, iré por Sasu –los invitó.

La chica tomó mas fuerte de la mano al rubio, al atravesar el marco de la entrada se arrepintió de inmediato. Más de 30 adolescentes la miraban sin la menor delicadeza, pero el colmo fue un rubio de cabello largo que gritó una estupidez haciendo que todos rieran.

-¡Vaya, ya llegó la stripper!

Sentía que se moriría en ese instante, casi rogó porque un verdadero tornado apareciera y la arrastrara hasta la tierra de Oz. Aunque el comentario no fue desatinado, el vestido azul y ampón que su madre le confeccionó, le quedaba muy por encima de las rodillas, y las calcetas blancas, lejos de hacerla ver inocente, le daban un toque provocativo.

-Cálmate Deidara, ella viene por mi hermanito, por cierto, baja el volumen un poco, solo hasta que Sasuke se vaya –pidió amable-. Siéntense, ya regreso –desapareció el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras.

El chico abrió la puerta de la recamara del menor de sus hermanos, vio como Itachi terminaba por colocarle la última parte de la armadura a un niño pelinegro muy contento.

-Sasuke, Naruto y su hermana ya llegaron, te están esperando abajo –le informó viendo como el pequeño se sonrojaba.

-¿Sa…Sakura-chan ya llegó? –preguntó con los ojitos brillantes- ¿Cómo me veo hermano? –cuestionó nervioso al de cabellera larga.

-Muy bien, recuerda que yo fui el que te ayudó con tu disfraz del hombre de hojalata. Y dime pequeño hermano menor, ¿esa Sakura es la que te gusta?

Los jóvenes sonrieron al ver al avergonzado oji negro agachar la cabeza y asentir. Sasuke siempre llegaba pidiendo consejos para conquistar a la hermana de su amigo, eso además de gracioso, les parecía tierno, ya que según sabían, la chica tenia 7 años mas que él.

-Mn, verás que se sorprenderá al verte –lo animó extendiendo su mano y ayudándolo a levantarse, le costaba un poco moverse con el disfraz, el cual estaba muy bien hecho con cartón forrado de papel aluminio.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, Itachi reparó en la figura que estaba parada frente a la puerta, era una chica de estatura promedio, de piernas largas y cabellera rosada, les estaba dando la espalda. Al parecer sermoneaba a otro pequeño con disfraz de león.

-¡Es ella Itachi! –susurró Sasuke jalándolo de la camisa.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, ven, vayamos para que me la presentes –sonrió al menor, Sai venía tras ellos.

-…y quiero que se comporten, no porque sean niños pueden hacer lo que-… -reprendía con seriedad al oji azul hasta que la interrumpieron.

-¡Naruto, Sakura-chan! –escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

Cuando giró para corresponder al saludo del menor, casi se cae de espalda. El niño azabache bajaba de la mano de un muy apuesto chico, era un joven alto, de piel un poco mas bronceada que la de Sasuke y el que le había abierto la puerta, de cabello largo, negro y sedoso, aunque amarrado a una coleta baja, sus ojos ónix la repasaban entera.

Imposible, ¿por qué tenía que estar contemplando a un Adonis con ese disfraz humillante?, él tan atractivo con esa camisa negra ajustada y ese pantalón casual gris, mientras ella tenía pestañas falsas y pintura roja simulando chapetes, ahora si quiso morir.

-Sasuke, ¿no me presentas a tu amiguito y a su hermana? –oh su voz, por Dios, casi se derritió ante esa voz.

-Mn, el león es Naruto, y…y Dorothy es Sakura-chan –sonrió tímidamente cuando la presentó.

-Mucho gusto, soy el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, y él es Sai –señaló al de cabello corto.

-Ah si, no me presenté, que descortesía la mía –sonrió despreocupado el otro.

-Mn mucho gusto, Sakura Namikaze. Ahm, ¿podemos irnos ya? –sugirió esquivando la mirada del pelilargo.

-Claro, ¿podrías darme tu número? –ella lo miró sorprendida- en caso de cualquier cosa –completó para decepción de la pelirosa.

-Claro, es el 555- 2- 77- 10- 23 –respondió nerviosa, Itachi se concentraba en guardar el número en sus contactos.

-¿Tal vez quieras registrar el mio? –sugirió con gentileza.

-Si, sería bueno –el oji negro marcó desde su celular.

_Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, ¡Halloween!, ¡Halloween!, ¡Halloween!, ¡Halloween!_

El teléfono de Sakura sonó en la canasta que traía, a buena hora se le ocurrió guardarlo allí, aunque era eso o ponérselo en el escote, además, ¿no pudo escoger un ringtone mas vergonzoso?

-A Naruto le encanta esa canción –justificó con la cara hirviéndole de pena.

-Ya veo, listo, ya esta –sonrió de manera sexy- Sasuke, pórtate bien, haz caso de todas las indicaciones que Sakura te dé, y no te sueltes de su mano, ¿estamos claros? –se dirigió al azabache menor.

-Si Itachi –asintió varias veces.

-Bien, Sakura, gracias por llevarlos, como ves tenemos una pequeña reunión, además Sasuke dijo que prefería ir contigo y Naruto –explicó.

-No hay problema, yo feliz de llevarlos –fingió hábilmente- ven Sasuke, andando –le ofreció su mano al pequeño.

El niño la tomó encantado, aun le resultaba increíble como ese pálido infante se había enamorado de ella. Suspiró sin darse cuenta y salió de ahí con los 2 niños, sin percatarse como el pelilargo no dejaba de verla.

-Bonita, ¿cierto? –escuchó a Sai tras él.

-Si –admitió sin pena.

-Algo llamativa, pero creo que el disfraz le va, solo recuerda que Sasuke la vio primero –bromeó regresando con los demás.

Itachi sonrió ante la broma, sin duda su hermano menor con tan solo ocho años, poseía muy buen gusto.

.

.

.

.

_Descuido _

Su mano derecha iba entrelazada a la de Naruto, en la otra, atoró su canasta en su antebrazo a la vez que llevaba tomada la manita del azabache. El recorrido era poco, apenas llevaban 5 casas en su camino, cada que tocaban en una puerta, las personas los alababan por sus originales disfraces.

Doblaron en una esquina, antes de que sucediera otra cosa, Naruto se soltó de su mano y corrió hasta un perrito que estaba sentado en la acera del frente.

-¡Naruto! –gritó asustada, iba tan concentrada en caminar que reaccionó tarde.

Cruzó con Sasuke de su mano y llegó hasta el hiperactivo rubio que acariciaba a un felpudo cachorro de color café.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, un auto pudo atropellarte! –regañó preocupada al de ojos azules.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no quería que se nos escapara, ¿podemos llevarlo con nosotros? –preguntó cargando al perro.

-¡Qué!, estas loco, ¿para qué vamos a llevarnos a ese perro?

-El puede ser nuestro Toto –sonrió alegre- ¿Verdad Sasuke? –pidió el apoyo de su amigo.

El otro niño volteó a ver a la pelirosa con algo de pena, luego regresó la vista a su amigo y respondió serio.

-Lo que Sakura-chan diga.

La oji verde se relajó, nunca imaginó tener a un hombre bajo su control, bueno, más bien a un niño con anhelos de hombre, empezaba a disfrutar de aquello. Fijó la mirada de nuevo en el cachorro, este parecía tener pocos meses de vida, estaba algo greñudo y delgado, luego registró la expresión de Naruto, el niño le rogaba que accediera.

-Bien, que nos siga, pero si quieres conservarlo tendrás que convencer a nuestros padres, ¿entendido?

-¡Si! –gritó emocionado.

-Andando –los dirigió de nuevo, pero ahora con el perro a su lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían ido a la mayoría de las casas del vecindario, prácticamente su labor estaba por terminar, se llenó de felicidad, fuera de lo acontecido en la casa Uchiha, esa noche no había salido tan mal.

A lo lejos divisó a dos de sus amigos, se apresuró para alcanzarlos y saludarlos.

-¡Neji, Tenten! –gritó llamando su atención.

Los aludidos voltearon a verla y se detuvieron, ambos llevaban a otros niños de su mano.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó una chica de cabello castaño.

-Mn, si. ¿También están pidiendo dulces? –cuestionó una pregunta obvia.

-Si, llevábamos a Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji a pedir Halloween –habló un pelilargo de cabello marrón y ojos grises- ¿Quién se supone que eres? –la miró pensativo.

-Es Dorothy, yo soy el león, y Sasuke es el hombre de hojalata, este es nuestro Toto –señaló al cachorro el orgulloso rubio-. Hola Hina-chan –se acercó hasta una pequeña con disfraz de mariposa, la pequeña de también ojos grises se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun –sonrió evadiendo su mirada.

-Oh, buen disfraz –aportó por fin Neji.

-¿Les molesta si los acompañamos?, me sentiría mas tranquila de caminar con ustedes.

-Claro que no, vamos, estábamos por terminar –sonrió Tenten.

-Si, nosotros también.

Los pequeños se soltaron de la pelirosa y se acercaron a sus amigos, a su vez Sakura comenzó a platicar distraídamente con el castaño y la otra chica.

-Oigan, oí que en las casas que quedan en el final del vecindario, espantan –habló un gordito con disfraz de luchador.

-¿Las que están abandonadas? –preguntó otro de cejas espesas disfrazado de Robín.

-Si –respondió de nuevo el que se llamaba Chouji.

-Esas casas me dan miedo –comentó tímidamente la única niña.

-A mi también –secundó Lee.

-¿Qué tal si vamos?, sería mas divertido que seguir pidiendo dulces, además Sasuke y yo ya juntamos muchos, ¿verdad? –le dio un codazo al azabache.

-No creo que Sakura-chan nos deje ir –respondió el pequeño con disfraz de hombre de hojalata.

-No será que tienes miedo Uchiha –lo retó el que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora. Un pequeño de tez morena y cabello algo largo, su disfraz era una mascara de tortuga ninja.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo Shikamaru!–respondió molesto Sasuke- pero…no quiero que Sakura-chan se enfade conmigo–se sonrojó bajando el rostro.

-Sasuke, si aceptas ir yo te ayudaré para que mi hermana sea tu novia –prometió el rubio.

-¿Ehh, enserio Naruto? –sonrió ilusionado el pelinegro. Por fin podría ser novio de Sakura-chan, no lo pensó y accedió en seguida- esta bien, si logras que tu hermana sea mi novia los acompaño.

-Yo-yo no-no quiero Na-Naruto –lo jaló de su disfraz la de ojos grises.

-¡Yo te cuidaré Hina!, vamos, hay que aprovechar que ellos no nos ven –tomó de la mano a la niña guiando a los otros, y escabulléndose fácilmente.

-Entonces prácticamente hiciste el ridículo frente a mas de 30 personas –la compadecía su amiga.

-Si, lo pueden creer, y todo por no poder decirle no al obstinado de mi hermanito –bufó cansada- por cierto, ¿Dónde están? –volteó a todas direcciones.

Se suponía que a la vez que ellos conversaban, vigilarían que los pequeños se acercaran a las casas y pidieran los dulces, pero se había distraído tanto que olvidó cuidarlos.

-Deben de…estar por aquí –buscó Neji.

Había varios niños por todos lados, solo que ninguno era su hermano ni Sasuke, los otros 4 menores tampoco aparecían.

-Ay no, si pierdo a mi primo Lee, mi tía me va a cortar la cabeza –soltó nerviosa la castaña.

-Tu tía, mi padre me enterrara vivo si no llevo de vuelta a Hinata sana y salva, eso sin contar a mis vecinos, que esperan que Chouji y Shikamaru lleguen sin un rasguño –se preocupó el oji gris.

-Mis padres, los Uchiha, me desollaran, esto debe ser broma. Tal vez se escondieron para asustarnos –trataba de tranquilizarse la pelirosa-. Naruto, Sasuke, ¡Toto! –gritó desesperada.

-No, Hinata no se atrevería a hacerme una broma de estas. Algo debió pasarles, tal vez se separaron y se perdieron, hay que dividirnos para ir a buscarlos –sugirió Neji.

-Si, eso será lo mejor –asintió ansiosa a la vez que salía a prisa a buscarlos – ¡si sé de algo los llamaré! –gritó caminando veloz.

Las tacones de las zapatillas resonaban por toda la calle, pero eso no le importó, debía encontrar a esos traviesos cuanto antes, "esos mocosos", pensó enfadada, "espero que estén bien", rogó tratando de serenarse, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando algo así, nunca debió soltarles la mano. Su vista se concentró en un grupo de niños que se hallaban en la esquina, uno de ellos tenía una armadura, corrió hasta él. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos, lo tomó del brazo y lo giró.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó contenta.

-¡Mami, una muñeca fea!–lloriqueó el niño asustado.

-¡Qué le pasa, suelte a mi hijo! –la empujó una enfurecida mujer regordeta de cabello rojo.

-Lo siento, es que…lo confundí, pensé que era uno de los niños que estoy buscando, él esta disfrazado de hombre de hojalata y otro de león, ¿los ha visto por casualidad? –preguntó pasando por alto el enojo de la señora.

-No, para nada, además mi hijo no es el hombre de hojalata, es un caballero –respondió vanidosa.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño y contempló mejor al pequeño, cierto, el yelmo de él era diferente, el de Sasuke mas bien parecía un embudo, exhaló sin esperanza.

-Si lo siento, por cierto, yo no soy una muñeca fea, soy Dorothy –aclaró orgullosa dándose la vuelta y continuando su búsqueda.

Más de 15 minutos rondando por todas las calles y nada que aparecían, estaba a punto de llorar desconsolada cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Diga! –contestó rápidamente, tal vez eran noticias de los niños.

-_Sakura, soy yo, Itachi, ¿Cómo va todo?, Sasuke no estará dándote problemas, ¿o si?_

¿Qué le diría al hermano de Sasuke?, no supo como responder, se quedó callada. El chico al otro lado de la línea pareció impacientarse.

_-Sakura, ¿estas ahí?_

-Uhm, si, lo siento, él…mn, Sasuke no, para nada esta dando problemas, él y Naruto están de lo mejor, muy bien, muy vigilados y cuidados por mi, no te preocupes –empezó a comerse las uñas de angustia, esperaba haber podido engañar al pelilargo.

No quería confesarle la desgracia que estaba viviendo, solo lograría angustiarlo también a él, además, no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a los pequeños.

_-Que bueno, disculpa que te moleste, pero cuando se trata de Sasuke suelo ser algo aprensivo, tu sabes, es el menor, el consentido de la casa, además mis padres antes de irse a su viaje me lo encargaron mucho_ –platicó tranquilo.

-Oh dios a quien engaño, no puedo resistirlo mas, lo siento Itachi, te he mentido, la verdad es que no los encuentro, ¡perdí a Naruto, a Sasuke y a Toto, soy una pésima cuidadora y una muy mala hermana, estoy desesperada, no sé que hacer! –lloriqueó sin contemplaciones.

_-¡Qué!, ¿es una broma?_ –preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Nooo ho, ahh, jhna! –lloró con mas fuerza, suspirando por oxigeno, parecía que se quedaría pasmada.

_-¿Qué?, pero… ¿Dónde estas?, voy ahora mismo_ –escuchó como él cambió su tono cortes a uno súbitamente alarmado.

-En-en la-la esquina de Ko-Konoha y Suna… -temblaba.

_-No te muevas de ahí, ya llego_ –cortó la llamada dejándola desconsolada.

.

.

.

.

_Amor infantil_

Sentada en la acera no hacía mas que llorar, observó el reloj, ya pasaba de las 10, no tardaría mucho para que sus padres estuvieran llamándola preocupados. Las luces de un auto la encandilaron, cerró los ojos tratando de cubrirse con la mano. El coche se orilló y se estacionó frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasó? –bajó Itachi visiblemente preocupado.

-Yo…me encontré con unos amigos, me distraje, fueron solo unos minutos, cuando los busqué, ya no estaban –se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas.

-Pero…eres una inconsciente, bastan solo unos segundos para perder a alguien, no debí dejar que Sasuke saliera contigo –contestó sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

-¡Oye, oye, corta ahí!, tampoco te permito que me culpes por todo, si, admito que eran mi responsabilidad, pero si tanto desconfiabas de mi, debiste haberlo cuidado tu, en vez de quedarte en tu reunión –respondió furiosa.

El oji negro abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se imaginaba que ella fuera a responderle de esa manera, en parte tenía razón, la responsabilidad de cuidar a Sasuke era solo de él y Sai.

-Yo…lo siento, tienes razón, perdón por hablarte así. Mejor vamos a buscarlos –se tranquilizó al percatarse de su actitud.

-Esta bien, yo, estaría igual que tu, tampoco quise hablarte así, es que…si algo les pasa –empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Esperemos que estén bien, sube –rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

El pelilargo conducía lentamente, ambos trataban de encontrar con la mirada a sus respectivos hermanos. El celular de Sakura volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de Neji.

-Mi amigo dice ¿que si no tengo noticias?, ellos también están desesperados, su hermana, y unos amiguitos de Naruto desaparecieron con ellos –le aclaró a Itachi a la vez que le respondía al castaño.

-¿Ya fuiste a aquellas casas? –señaló en una intersección.

-No, la mayoría están deshabitadas, no creo que fueran hacia allá.

-Mn, no sé, no perdemos nada con echar un vistazo –continuó en esa dirección.

Al acercarse, el ambiente se volvía mas tenebroso, cuando llegaron hasta la última de las casas de la calle, pudieron notar algo que les regresó el alma al cuerpo.

-¡Ahí están! –gritó contenta la pelirosa.

Los seis niños salían gritando y corriendo de la casa. Itachi estacionó el auto rápidamente, ella bajó tropezándose. Corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia ellos y se lanzó a abrazarlos.

-¡Están bien, están bien! –comenzó a llorar de alivio.

Los pequeños se abrazaron también a ella mientras el perro ladraba contento.

-¡Sakura-chan! –se emocionaron los pequeños.

-Pero…que rayos les pasa, ¿Cómo se les ocurrió alejarse de nosotros?, ¿tienen idea de lo que he pasado?, son unos irresponsables, estaba muerta de miedo de que algo pudiera sucederles –regañó separándose de ellos- Naruto, esto no te lo voy a perdonar, me diste el peor susto de mi vida –señaló al rubio que bajó la cabeza avergonzado-. Y tu, Sasuke, nunca esperé eso de ti, pensé que eras un niño obediente y bien portado, me decepcionas enormemente –fue el turno del pequeño azabache.

Se arrepintió casi al momento, aquel hermoso niño comenzó a llorar afligido, rápidamente las mejillas sonrosadas se le pusieron pálidas y sus sollozos se hicieron evidentes.

-Sakura-chan, no regañes a Sasuke, él no quería venir para no molestarte, pero yo lo convencí, le dije que si lo hacía, yo conseguiría que fueras su novia –habló Naruto sorprendiéndola.

Exhaló serenándose, Naruto no mentía, si algo bueno tenía el pequeño oji azul, es que sabía aceptar sus errores, observó a los otros niños, ellos miraban atentos lo que respondería.

-Seguro la hermana de Naruto le dirá que no a Sasuke –escuchó al gordito.

El pequeño azabache bajó más la mirada. Tomó una decisión, volteó a ver a Itachi que estaba por hablar y le indicó con la mano guardar silencio.

-¿Es eso cierto Sasuke? –le levantó la carita tomándolo del mentón.

El menor le asintió triste, lucía desalentado.

-Yo quería…que tu fueras…mi…pero me vas a decir que no, pensé que si Naruto te convencía… –explicó derrotado.

-¿Y por qué estas tan seguro de que te diré que no?, a ver, inténtalo –limpió las gotas saladas de su carita.

La miró con ilusión, al ver la nueva expresión del oji negro le sonrió.

-Sakura-chan tu…tu quisieras… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –preguntó nervioso.

Los demás se quedaron callados, hasta el pelilargo estaba sorprendido de aquella escena.

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun, si quiero y acepto ser tu novia –lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Solo en la mejilla? –preguntó decepcionado haciendo dos mofletes el pequeño Uchiha, Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿pues que esperaba ese niño?- Naruto y Hinata se dan los besos en la boca –platicó como si nada.

-¡Naruto! –reprendió enfadada al rubio, este estaba sonriendo nerviosamente mientras la niña de ojos grises tenía el rostro coloreado de carmín.

Debía prohibirle a su pequeño hermano juntarse con el pervertido del vecino, ese tal abuelo Jiraiya era una mala influencia para él.

-Bien, será en la boca –se acercó a sus labios dándole un piquito inocente.

Eso pareció bastar ya que él saltó entusiasta, corrió hacia su hermano y le informó la noticia como si el mayor no acabara de presenciarla.

-¿Viste Itachi?, ¡Sakura ya es mi novia! –platicaba orgulloso.

El mayor la miró con agradecimiento y le sonrió, si, había tomado una buena decisión al cumplir el sueño del pequeño Sasuke, aunque su opinión cambió rápidamente al sentir como él regresaba y la jalaba de la mano posesivamente.

.

.

.

.

_Fin de la velada_

Los pequeños ya dormían plácidamente en el cuarto de Naruto, a sus padres prefirió no decirles nada del extravío, y cuando Sasuke comentó que ella ya era su novia, prometió darles las explicaciones por la mañana. Itachi los había llevado hasta la casa, los otros cuatro menores también estaban ya en sus hogares. Acompañó al pelilargo a la salida, se sentaron en el pórtico con una taza de té y suspiraron por fin tranquilos.

-Gracias, Sasuke estaba muy feliz –la observó atento.

-Bueno, que otra cosa podía hacer, ni modo de romperle el corazón frente a sus amigos, además, como buen novio me obsequió todos sus dulces, jaja –rio recordando como él le dijo que los había recolectado para ella.

-Si, será una buena pareja para ti, sabes, desde que te vio le encantaste, te convertiste en su única ilusión –le platicó- ya hasta me estaban dando ganas de venir a conocer a la chica que le robó el corazón a mi pequeño hermanito –sonrió haciéndola sonrojar.

Itachi era bastante hermoso, mas cuando estaba contento, se percató.

-Pues aquí me tienes cuñado –bromeó con él.

-Si, oye…me gustaría enmendar un poco mi falta, te traté muy mal cuando supe lo de los niños, ¿me aceptarías una invitación?, tal vez a comer…al cine…lo que gustes –propuso con seriedad.

-Bueno, no sé si a mi novio le parezca que salga con otro, jaja –su sonrisa desapareció al advertir que él estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-No tiene por qué enterarse –susurró clavado en sus ojos.

Tragó grueso, Itachi la estaba seduciendo, ¡si, su recompensa llegaba por fin!, sabía que Dios no la abandonaría después de lo vivido esa noche.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay una película que quiero ver –contestó mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-Paso por ti a las 5 –se puso de pie, bebió el contenido de la taza de dos tragos y luego se la entregó- hasta mañana Sakura –besó su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Hasta mañana –suspiró sin darse cuenta- ¡Itachi! –lo llamó antes de que llegara a su auto- mn, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome a Sasuke desencantarse de mi? –preguntó por curiosidad.

-Oh, bueno…conociéndolo bien, y viéndote a ti –la detalló con cuidado- si tienes suerte, tal vez te dejará libre cuando entre a la universidad –aportó simple, dándose la vuelta.

-Jajaja, que gracioso, ya enserio, Itachi…Itachi, ¿estabas bromeando verdad? –lo vio arrancar el auto y dejarla con la duda.

"Seguro estaba bromeando… ¿o no?..."

.

.

.

.

**Que bien me siento, quería hacer un one y lo hice!, según yo mi meta era hacer un ItaSaku, pero el SasuSaku me lo impide, por lo menos traté de darle otro giro a las circunstancias, aun así seguiré intentando emparejar al pelilargo con la pelirosa, es una promesa (*.*)/ haha. ¿Qué por qué no hubo beso?, bueno, no creo que en todas mis historias deba de existir siempre el típico beso romántico, preferí dejarlo así, porque tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano haga una secuela, pero eso sería ya mas adelante. **

**El tema, pues no sé, me dejé llevar por las festividades, aunque en mi país no se celebra mucho el Halloween, lo nuestro es mas bien el día de muertos, que se lleva a cabo el 2 de Noviembre, pero como yo vivo muy cerca de los Estados Unidos, pues como que estamos también familiarizados con sus festejos. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció tierno y me gustó escribir algo no tan meloso jeje. Cualquier cosa, aquí me tienen, les mando un cordial saludo y un fuerte abrazo. **

**La pregunta es: ¿quién me manda una dulce review para mi calabaza vacía ='(? **


End file.
